Alaric and Jeremy
The relationship between Alaric Saltzman and Jeremy Gilbert. 'Alaric first met Jeremy when he became a teacher at Mystic Falls High School, replacing Mr. Tanner. After Alaric's girlfriend, Jenna Sommers is killed, he becomes Jer's legal guardian. Their bond grows when he lives with Jeremy. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season One Alaric replaces Mr. William Tanner as the new history teacher and finds Mr. Tanner's "Jackass File", which is really just a file that is about Jeremy Gilbert. After reading the file, he offers to give Jeremy a second chance by doing an extra credit history report. He also sees Jeremy as he spends time with Jenna Sommers. Season Two Alaric tells Jeremy more about vampires, werewolves, and shows him wolfsbane. He also gives Jeremy weapons to kill Katherine Pierce in Masquerade. In As I Lay Dying, after Sheriff Forbes tries to kill Damon, Alaric asks Jeremy to find Damon. After Jeremy is shot and killed, Alaric helps Bonnie take him to the Witch Burial Ground to revive him. Jenna mentions that Jeremy walked in on Alaric and her hooking up. Season Three Then, in Season 3, Alaric becomes Elena and Jeremy's guardian after Jenna dies. He saves Jeremy's life after Klaus compelled him to stand in front of a speeding car. In the episode ''Heart of Darkness, Alaric permanently becomes their enemy as his alter-ego takes over. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, ''Alaric makes the decision not to complete his transition into becoming a vampire. He seems to believe that he deserves this after all that he has done. Despite Jeremy's unwillingness to leave him to die, Alaric says that he has to do this. He tells Jeremy he won't be alone because Damon will stay with him. Alaric then hugs Jeremy before letting him walk away. In The Departed, after dying, Alaric appears as his old self in the Gilbert House. When asked by Jeremy what he is doing here, Alaric says that hewanted to say goodbye and it just happened. He then promises Jeremy that he will always be looking over him, and that he will never be alone. This is when Jeremy realises that Alaric has died and is now a Ghost. Season Four Quotes Season Two :Jeremy: Alaric, thank you for everything. :Alaric: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. :Jeremy: Ah dude come on. I knew you were listening. :- As I Lay Dying. ---- Season Three :Alaric:''' '''Listen, Jeremy, I'm not going complete the transition. My darkside was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire. :Jeremy: So, what? We're just going to lock you in here and let you die? No, we can't. :Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do. After everyting that's happened, after all that I've done, maybe I've had it coming. :''- Do Not Go Gentle '' :Jeremy: Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man in the house. :Alaric: Okay, I won't. :- Do Not Go Gentle :Alaric: Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we learn. Eventually. :- Ordinary People :Jeremy:' Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here? :'Alaric: I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened. :Jeremy: Ric? :Alaric': I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise. :- The Departed'' Gallery Alaric and Jeremy.jpg images-8.jpeg Alaric and Jeremy Talk.jpeg jeremy-alaric-hugging.jpg|link=Alaric and Jeremy Alaric says goodbye.png|Alaric comes to say goodbye to Jeremy.|link=Alaric and Jeremy Trivia *Alaric and Jeremy both wore the Gilbert Rings and were both revived by them. *Both Jeremy and Alaric were deceased at a point in Season 4, although Jeremy has recently been revived, while Alaric remains deceased. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship